Spectators at sporting events often prefer to become involved in the event they are watching by shouting and waving objects such as pennants. Typical pennants include a stick with a planar flexible flag portion attached to the stick. The stick is generally linear and the flag portion can be any of a variety of different shapes with bright colors and words printed upon the flag portion. Typically, a name of the team of participants for which the spectator has a preference is printed upon the flag and the colors utilized on the flag portion match those of the players for the team for which the spectator is rooting. When the spectator wishes to cheer for the team for which the spectator has a preference, the spectator will typically hold the pennant up in the air and wave the stick back and forth, causing the flag portion of the pennant to wave back and forth in an oscillating pattern. This activity is frequently accompanied with shouting, standing and applause.
At some sporting events, the standard pennant has been replaced by spectators with a towel. The towel will typically have the colors and words printed thereon similar to the flag portion of the pennant. The spectator holds one end of the towel with the towel wrapped or bunched up into a generally cylindrical form and then holds the towel over the spectator's head and waves the towel in a revolving fashion, such that the towel travels in a circular pattern over the spectator's head. When multiple spectators revolve towels together in unison, the spectator region of the grandstand can take on a distinctive appearance which tends to excite the performers at the sporting event and other fans in adjacent grandstands, tending to elevate an excitement level and an enjoyment level for all of the fans at the sporting event.
While pennants and towels are generally effective for the desired purpose of exciting other spectators and the performers, they do suffer from numerous drawbacks. Standard pennants are typically not attached to the stick portion in a manner which facilitates revolving of the flag portion of the pennant. Thus, the standard pennant can only be oscillated back and forth, rather than in a circular pattern. Even if oscillation is the only motion which the pennant performs, if the oscillation is too extreme, the flag portion of the pennant, if not securely attached to the stick, can come flying off of the stick. Also, the lack of any weight enhancement on any portions of the flag portion of the pennant make it difficult to cause the flag portion of the pennant to revolve about the stick. Similarly, the towel, lacking weights, is not easily rotated in a circular pattern over the head of a user without the spectator utilizing a high level of energy to keep the towel rotating and revolving over the spectator's head. Thus, periods of intense pennant and towel waving and revolving tend to be limited to short durations of time, diminishing their overall effectiveness. In addition, towels are not easily printed upon with high definition graphics, and hence, while revolvable over a spectator's head, typically the print upon the towel is not visually apparent during this process.
Accordingly, a need exists for a revolving pennant which can be easily revolved over the head of a user and which clearly displays the colors, logos and other indicia desired in a manner which is readily observable by other spectators and by the performers at a sporting event. Such a revolving banner would be lightweight, easily and safely used, and sized appropriately to not interfere with the enjoyment of other spectators nearby.